looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Eligible Bachelors
Eligible Bachelors 'is the 10th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs agrees to go to a bachelor auction for charity, which will be held by Porky. Daffy eventually coaxes Porky to let him be a bachelor too, and they later go to the auction. After the auctioning of one bachelor, Porky presents Bugs, causing two women to feud until Lola bids $100,000 and wins Bugs, to his surprise. Daffy takes his turn, and after Porky describes him, all of the women glare at him with disgust. Then, Granny bids a mere twenty-five cents when no one else bids, causing the duck to gape. Later, Daffy arrives at Granny's house, and Granny plans on spending their date cleaning the attic. Meanwhile, Lola arrives at Bugs' house and insists they go to Paris, stating that, as the bidder, she gets to decide what they get to do for up to but not exceeding twenty-four hours, forcing Bugs to submit to her plans. On the plane, Bugs notes that the flight is ten hours to go to Paris and ten more to go back, which would use up twenty of their hours together. Annoyed by Lola's subsequent constant chatting, Bugs puts a magazine on his face as the plane takes off. Daffy and Granny go up to Granny's attic, which is full of various items, such as lamps and vases. Granny instructs Daffy to discard anything broken and to organize and clean anything else while she leaves to get tea. As Daffy cleans, he sweats while Granny arrives with the tea, which is hot. Daffy, enraged, notes the attic is sweltering and tea can be iced, only for Granny to point out that ice harms teeth. When Daffy finds a picture of her younger self, Granny proceeds to tell a story about being a spy in World War II. While she tells of spying and getting caught by the Germans, Bugs and Lola arrive in Paris, where Lola becomes excited to see the Louvre, thinking it is a mall. Discovering the Louvre is actually a museum, Lola becomes disappointed and drags Bugs away, thinking they should explore more of Paris. At Granny's house, Granny continues her story and tells about fleeing from the Germans and finding her carrier pigeon, Tweety. Daffy, however, interrupts by asking if she died, and as Granny goes downstairs to nap, Bugs and Lola visit the Eiffel Tower, which Lola mistakes for Stonehenge. Bugs corrects her, only for her to refuse to listen and say it might have been made by aliens, and when Lola's watch beeps, she panics because they have not fallen in love yet. Later at Granny's house, Daffy wakes Granny up and begs her to continue her story. She explains that her enemy, Colonel Frankenheimer, was trying to steal the Eiffel Tower while she was hanging on to it. Tweety saved Granny's life when the latter was about to fall, and they pursued the thief trying to steal the Eiffel Tower. Bugs and Lola visit Versailles, which Lola mistakes for the White House. Bugs tells Lola to stop talking, and they continue sightseeing while holding hands. In the process, they have their pictures painted and kiss, only for Lola to ruin the moment by speaking, to which Bugs responds by dropping her. Meanwhile at Granny's house, Granny resumes her story by telling about when she was almost killed by the Germans. However, she managed to avoid their attacks, then went on to attack the thief trying to steal the Eiffel Tower. Afterward, she commended Tweety and returned the Eiffel Tower, and the thief was imprisoned while she was rewarded. In response to Daffy's inquiry, Granny states her reward was the original Eiffel Tower, which now lies on her property, and the one in Paris is a fake. Ending the date, Granny and Daffy speak positively about their time together. Daffy returns home and posts on the fridge a picture of himself and Granny in front of the Eiffel Tower at Granny's house. Bugs returns as well and posts a picture of him and Lola in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris, and the rabbit becomes confused upon seeing the two photographs. Afterward, Sylvester asks Tweety if he really was in World War II and gets an affirmative. The cat then asks Tweety his age, but when Tweety refuses to disclose his age, Sylvester asks about the canary's gender, the answer to which Tweety whispers into Sylvester's ear, leaving the feline surprised. Cast Quotes *'Bugs: "Literacy" is the ability to read and write. Daffy: Ohhh! Then, count me in! "O-N" In! *'Lola': A hundred thousand dollars! (everyone gasps) Lola: Bun-Bun! I'm back! Bugs: Lola? Porky: Sold! Lola: I'm back in your life! At least for one day, but you can't say no because it's for a good cause—littering! *'Granny': Oh, my bachelor. Daffy: Knock off the pleasantries, grandma. Let's get this date over with. So what's the plan? Dinner, movie, moonlight stroll on the beach? Granny: I thought we'd clean out my attic. Daffy: Clean your attic?! What's romantic about that? Granny: I'm a ninety-year-old woman; get your mind out of the gutter! *(The scene switches to Bugs' house and knocking is heard) Bugs: Coming! (knocking continues) Bugs: I said I'm coming! (door bell rings, knocking continues, and a mega phone starts blaring) Bugs: Oh, brother. (Bugs opens the door to find Lola) Lola: Oh! You're home! Bugs: Yes, Lola. I'm home. Lola: But not for long, because you're going to Paris, France! Bugs: What? Lola: For our date! We're going to Paris, you know, the city of love! Bugs: No, no, no, no, no. That's not a date. A date is dinner at a restaurant. Lola: So, we'll have dinner at a restaurant in Paris! *(Bugs and Lola are on the plane) Lola: Ugh, I'm so bored. I've read all of my magazines, I've answered the crossword. (Bugs looks at Lola's crossword puzzle to find out she only got one word, "cat", right) Lola: I ate all of my peanuts, I ate all of your peanuts. (chuckles) I peed four times. Oh, I feel like I've been on this plane forever. Pilot: Flight Attendants, please prepare the cabin for takeoff! *'Lola': (to Bugs) That's what I love about you! That and your smile. (Bugs scowls) Lola: And your frown. (Bugs stops frowning) Lola: And that in between smile and frown face! *'Daffy': (to Granny) Did they kill you?! They killed you, didn't they?! (Granny glares at Daffy) Daffy: What? It's a legitimate question! *'Lola': Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! It's the Louvre! I love the Louvre, oh, I am a Louvre lover! You can't help but fall in love when you're at the Louvre, surrounded by so many beautiful things! Beautiful, expensive things. The Louvre is the most incredible place in the world! (the scene shifts inside the Louvre) Lola: The Louvre is an art museum? I thought it was a mall... Oh well, when in Rome. *(Bugs and Lola stand before the Eiffel Tower) Lola: Stonehenge... one of the oldest structures in the world. Bugs: Lola. Lola: Was it the Druids who built it, or aliens? The world will never know. Bugs: It's the Eiffel Tower... Lola: The world... will never... know. *(Bugs and Lola find the Versailles) Lola: Wow... the White House. Bugs: Lola. Lola: I thought it would be more white, and a little more house looking. *''(After Bugs and Lola kiss)'' Lola: Yeah, no. The whole thing would be a lot better with talking. (Bugs releases his embrace causing Lola to fall on the floor) Hoo.... *'Sylvester': So now let me get this straight. You fought in World War II? Tweety: Yep. Sylvester: How old are you? Tweety: I'll never tell. Sylvester: Well, can you at least tell me if you're a boy or a girl? (Tweety whispers in Sylvester's ear) Sylvester: Hmm, I was wrong. Trivia *Phyllis, from Members Only, appears at the Bachelor Bidding. *This is the second episode that the setting is out of North America, since Devil Dog. *Granny is revealed to have been a WAAC spy in World War II in this episode. *Granny is revealed to be ninety years old in this episode as well as in "Point, Laser Point". In real life, Granny's voice actress is in her nineties. *This is the fourth episode and third episode in a row not to feature a Merrie Melody. *Granny's World War II flashbacks may be a homage or reference to the Looney Tunes World War II propaganda cartoons (which mostly featured Daffy Duck or Bugs Bunny as the protagonist of each propaganda short such as Plane Daffy, Draftee Daffy, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Herr Meets Hare, Scrap Happy Daffy or Daffy the Commando), as well as Rebel Without Claws, a Civil War-themed Looney Tunes cartoon similar in concept to ''Plane Daffy ''with Tweety in the role of a messenger bird/carrier pigeon. *Granny's physical appearance during her flashback almost mirrors how June Foray looked like when she was younger. *At the end of Members Only, Lola left Bugs at the altar for Pepe Le Pew, but it's possible they broke up some time later since Lola is still attracted to Bugs. Lola also referenced her previous breakup with Bugs at the bachelor auction. *This episode also reveals how Granny met Tweety when she attempted to send a package by Tweety himself. They quickly shared a bond when Tweety rescued Granny from falling to her death. *Bugs referenced the time Daffy went to jail for littering in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, which was the second time someone mentioned Daffy going to jail. The real reason for Daffy's imprisonment was contempt of court though and after Daffy littered, there were so signs that he was in jail before he was seen in court, although it's possible or even very likely that Daffy was trapped in a police station jail off-screen. *It's likely that both Daffy and Lola had the words "littering" and "literacy" mixed up in this episode. Daffy thought literacy meant littering and when Lola distinctly said "littering" at the auction after she said the word after she said "...but you can't say no because it's for a good cause...", she likely meant literacy. *Lola mistakened the Louvre for a mall, the Eiffel Tower for Stonehenge and the Palace of Versailles for the White House. She also sang part of "The Star Spangled Banner" next to the Palace of Versailles. *This episode shows that the original Eiffel Tower was around Granny's property and that the one in Paris is a replica. No other Looney Tunes Show episode showed the Eiffel Tower around Granny's property though, but of course in a cartoon, things like towers can magically appear and disappear. *The Wilhelm scream was heard when Frankenheimer knocks one of his men off the blimp. *Sylvester finds out Tweety's gender in this episode. Sylvester said that he was wrong, meaning he thought Tweety was female. *This is the third time Bugs and Lola had a date and also the first time they kissed. *This is the first time Bugs enjoys a date with Lola than the one they had on Members Only. *Tweety is revealed to be over sixty years old. The character debuted in 1942, which does indeed make him close to seventy. *Granny's story revolves around the real life event during World War II, of the Nazis attempt to steal famous artworks around Europe, which is commonly known as the Nazi Plunder. Goofs *World War II Granny has five fingers on each hand, while the present Granny has four. Gallery The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S01E10.Eligible.Bachelors.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-iT00NZ.mkv snapshot 00.52.845.png Snapshot20110708005823.png|Bugs is put up for auction. Snapshot20110708005835.png|The audience is shocked by Lola's bid of $100,000. Snapshot20110708005850.png|Lola claims she's back in Bugs' life. Snapshot20110708005922.png|An excited Lola hugs Bugs. Snapshot20110708005928.png|Lola taking Bugs by the hand. Snapshot20110708005931.png|Lola drags Bugs away excitedly. Snapshot20110708010014.png|Daffy put up for auction. Snapshot20110708010016.png|Daffy checking the time as Porky describes him. Snapshot20110708010020.png|Daffy smiling as Porky reveals Daffy's low credit score. Bachelors1.jpg|Daffy dances at the bachelor bidding. Snapshot20110708010046.png|Granny bids twenty-five cents for Daffy. Snapshot20110708010051.png|Daffy shocked at Granny's low bid. Snapshot20110708010146.png|Sylvester chasing Tweety. Snapshot20110708010207.png|Daffy meets with Granny for their date. Snapshot20110708010224.png|Lola arrives at Bugs' house with a bullhorn. Snapshot20110708010258.png|Lola plans on going to Paris for dinner. Snapshot20110708010322.png|Lola shouts through her bullhorn. Snapshot20110708010420.png|Bugs and Lola on the plane. Snapshot20110708010444.png|Bugs puts a magazine on his face. Snapshot20110708010454.png|Granny holding a picture of her younger self. Snapshot20110708010505.png|Granny telling a story of being a spy in World War II. Snapshot20110708010511.png|Young Granny in front of the Mona Lisa. Snapshot20110708010534.png|Granny with her contact. Snapshot20110708010614.png|Bugs and Lola arrive in Paris. Snapshot20110708010620.png|Lola excited to see the Louvre. Snapshot20110708010642.png|Lola states she loves the Louvre. Snapshot20110708010720.png|Lola calls herself a "Louvre lover." Snapshot20110708010835.png|Bugs and Lola at the Louvre. Snapshot20110708010929.png|Lola says that she and Bugs should go to Canada. Snapshot20110708011019.png|Granny finds out that her carrier pigeon is Tweety. Snapshot20110708011045.png|Granny entrusts Tweety with a film cartridge. Snapshot20110708011052.png|Tweety goes to deliver the film. Snapshot20110708011211.png|Young Granny hanging off of the Eiffel Tower. Snapshot20110708011246.png|Tweety saving younger Granny in the flashback. Snapshot20110708011326.png|Lola mistakes Versailles for the White House. Snapshot20110708011347.png|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and enjoy Paris. Snapshot20110708011352.png|Bugs and Lola holding hands. Snapshot20110708011427.png|Bugs romantically stares at Lola. Snapshot20110708011431.png|Lola romantically stares at Bugs as well. Snapshot20110708011558.png|The painter paints a picture of Lola and Bugs together. Snapshot20110708011610.png|Bugs and Lola pose for a painting. Snapshot20110708011617.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola at a café. Snapshot20110708011622.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola riding a moped. Snapshot20110708011630.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola in a play. Snapshot20110708011634.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola with a mime. Snapshot20110708011638.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola at a French flower shop. Snapshot20110708011644.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola reading. Snapshot20110708011732.png|Bugs and Lola on a boat. Snapshot20110708011720.png|Bugs and Lola glance at each other. Snapshot20110708011817.png|Bugs and Lola falling in love. Snapshot20110708011805.png|Bugs and Lola kiss. Tumblr_lnwxr4NfUt1qhansmo1_400.gif Snapshot20110708011801.png|Bugs and Lola enjoying their date. Tweety Carrying Young Granny over the war blimp.png|Tweety carrying Granny over the blimp. Snapshot20110708011947.png|Granny attacking Frankenheimer. Snapshot20110708012311.png|Daffy asks Granny what happens next in her story. Snapshot20110708012334.png|Frankenheimer being imprisoned. Photos.jpg|Granny and Daffy's photo alongside Bugs and Lola's photo. Blunderland.jpg|Wile E. Coyote in the CGI short. Snapshot20110708013507.png|Tweety tells Sylvester his gender. Production Art Jardin.jpg Bookseller.jpg Montmarte.jpg Moulin Rouge.jpg Vespa.jpg Cafe.jpg 650-c-002-int-grannyatticpan.jpg 650-c-001-int-attic2 .jpg 650-d-004-int-copy-grannysbedroom_3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea